graycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Allan Rowley
Jack Allan Rowley (May 30, 1977 - August 19, 2035) was an American career criminal who confessed to killing six women and one boy between 1995 and 2005. The confessions began after he was arrested in 2016 for leading police on a high speed chase through the suburbs of Green Bay in a stolen car, after violently assaulting the owner at a traffic light. Early life Jack Allan Rowley was born on May 30, 1977 to John and Ray Rowley in Chicago, Illinois. He was the second youngest of five boys, and had four sisters. The conservative Lutheran family moved to rural Pulaski, Wisconsin shortly after he was born. John, and the two eldest brothers Luke (born 1965) and Steven (born 1967) were physically and verbally abusive towards the rest of the family, especially the daughters. Jean (born 1968) and Lee (born 1970) were repeatedly sexually abused by Luke, and occasionally Steven, acts which were given approval by their father. The three men only grew more violent when Paul (born 1972) ran away in 1985, taking the youngest daughter with him. Growing up, Jack Rowley and his younger brother Saul (born 1979) were often forced to observe the physical violence inflicted on the women of the household. Jack was taken out of school after sixth grade. First murder In 1995, Rowley was with another local boy in a wooded area in between the farmland. They had been digging in a large ditch in the center of the remnants of a small barn. While the boy was in the hole, Rowley had climbed to a small perch on the remnants of the wall. He had initially gone up to survey their progress, but he noticed a large stone on the perch. He picked it up and dropped it on the head of the other boy, who collapsed to the ground. He stood for a moment, then crawled back down and started to bury the boy. This murder, though his first, was the last to be confessed. Rowley said that he had no memory of who the boy was or his relationship to him, though he surmised that he was a friend from a neighboring farm. He could also not provide an explanation as to why he chose to kill the boy. When asked why he chose to save this confession for last, he said that he had always been unsure if it had really happened, or if he had manufactured its memory. A police search team recovered the body of a 14 year old boy on March 10, 2030. Analysis of the remains confirmed that he had sustained a blow to the head from behind, indicating that he had been looking down when the rock hit him. The rock was also found near the body. The time of death was estimated to be in the mid-90s. When given news of the body's discovery, Rowley responded simply "Oh". Minnesota Rowley spent his teenage years working jobs for local farmers and neighbors. His parents kept him away from the city, as he made a habit of getting into trouble and had a history of pickpocketing and stealing from stores, most incidents of which were not recorded to his criminal record. In 1997 at the age of 19, Rowley left home, hitching a ride with a local farmer driving west to Montana. Rowley had planned to go to South Dakota, but instead chose to get off near Redwood Falls, Minnesota. He resumed his tenure of odd jobs, working intermittently at various farms and other labor intensive jobs. Beginning in 1998 he began working construction, pouring foundation for the amphitheater being constructed by Jackpot Junction Casino Hotel, run by the nearby Lower Sioux Indian Reservation. In 1999 he lost his construction job after physically assaulting a fellow worker during an argument, punching him and breaking his jaw. After losing his job, Rowley moved to nearby Granite Falls, ostensibly to get a fresh start with employment. He used fake identification and went by the name "Allan Holmes" He began again with farm work but soon acquired a job at a factory. Robberies In August of 1999 he robbed a remote gas station off of Minnesota State Highway 23, near Stoneham Township in Chippewa county. He had positioned himself on the highway just outside of Granite Falls around midnight, and posed as a hitchhiker. A green sedan answered his call, and shortly after entering he assaulted the driver with pepper spray, pulling him through the passengers side door and out of the car. He arrived at the station in the stolen car around 1:00 AM, leaving the car running just outside the parking lot. Entering, he approached the attendant, asking for cigarettes. Upon being asked for his card, he produced the pepper spray, and sprayed it in the attendant's face. Behind the counter, he grabbed the woman, and tied her to the drawer of the counter by her hair. He emptied the register, and drove back to where he had stolen the car. The driver was not there anymore, and he left the car running and walked back to town. The money taken during the robbery was enough to convince Rowley to continue the practice. He repeated the plan from the first Robbery two more times, December of 1999 and April of 2000. Second Murder On July 25, 2000 at round 6:10 PM a powerful tornado hit Granite Falls. Rowley was returning from work, and was forced to turn around to aviod the storm. After the tornado turned path away from him, he continued driving. A number of cars had pulled over as the drivers evacuated to seek shelter, and he was forced again to stop his car as a tree had fallen in the road. He exited the car, and looked around for any other people who could aid in the removal of the tree, noticing that there was no one. As he inspected the cars, he found most of them open, as the owners left in a rush without locking them. He began to loot what he could from the cars as he went down the line. As he was stealing from one of the cars, he was confronted by it's occupant, Jasmine Mandt, who had not abandoned the vehicle, instead taking refuge underneath it. In a panic, Rowley punched Mandt in the face, breaking her nose and knocking her out. He picked her up and ran back to his car, putting her in the trunk. Category:People Category:20th Century Births Category:Criminals Category:21st Century Deaths